Twist in the 80's
by krystya101
Summary: Trixie Harrison has 2 months to look for the PERFECT date for her prom. What if her prom date and one true love was in the 80's?
1. The Bet

It's going to be a great day… Trixie Harrison whispered to herself as she walked confidently along the halls of Blake Covey High School. She had just come from the Principal March's office and had learnt that she was in charge of organizing her class's Senior Prom.

Ever since she entered B.C. High, she had always wanted to organize a major school event. She liked it when people appreciated her work. Her determination, along with her good looks, had won her a spot in one of the high schools most exclusive clique. Amber, Hailey, Michelle and Trixie were the most popular girls in school. Blonde Amber "The Queen" Maybel was their leader, being captain of the cheer squad meant she was the alpha, her royal highness; all the jocks were practically on their knees at the sight of her. Red-head Hailey "The Beta" Reynolds was always second to Amber, always following her around and telling Amber how great she was. Michelle "Sports Babe" Burns was forever on the track, in the courts or at the pool. She was the best athlete in the school, and she knew it. And finally, Trixie, "The Teen Dream" Harrison. Now, Amber may be the alpha, but the spotlight was always on Trixie, perfect Trixie, a straight-A student, member of the Student Council, musical genius and everyone's favorite girl. She was unstoppable, while the jocks were drooling over Amber; all the other boys in school had their eyes on Trixie. She was sweet and caring, as Amber was snooty and obnoxious. Trixie and Amber were in a constant silent battle against each other, trying to best each other. This job was what Trixie needed to finally oust Amber and win their little feud, then they'll never see each other again. Trixie couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces. She glanced at the empty list as she posted it on the bulletin board; she hoped by the end of the 3 days, the list would be full.

"Uh, Trixie, what are you doing? And why are you touching the LOSER board?" Amber's high-pitched voice broke the serenity of mind. _Oh no you don't Amber…_

"I'm putting up a paper in which people can sign if they want to help me organize our Senior Prom. It's called a sign-up sheet."

"Oh, well then to bad, guess since you're gonna be busy for the next two months, you won't be able to find yourself a date." Amber let the last word hang in the air. It hit Trixie right on target. _Don't show weakness, don't show weakness…_ Trixie told herself.

"Oh don't worry, I'll find a date, say what, if I have a really hot date for the Prom, you'll do everything I say for the first week of summer, if I don't get a hot date I'll be YOUR slave."

"Deal!" Amber shouted, she stuck out her hand; Trixie didn't bother to take it. She just gave Amber her sweetest smile and started talking to the people who have lined up and where now signing their names on the paper. Trixie felt confidence in her.


	2. The Ring

_Oh gawd…_ Trixie wasn't feeling well, she hadn't any sleep last night and it had taken almost half an hour of make-up to get the black spots under her eyes disappear. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she could barely keep her eyes open. It had been a month since she made the bet with Amber, and she still hadn't found her date. She didn't want anyone from school. The Bet was on AMBER's expectations. AMBER was going to decide if Trixie's date was hot. And AMBER thinks that only jocks are hot. So why would she be wasting her time looking for a hot date in the school.

_It's still a month to the prom, still a month to the prom…_ she reminded herself.

When she got to school, she straightened her back, and walked confidently along the corridors, but she didn't feel confident at all herself…

"Oh Trixie!" Amber's voice came up behind her.

_Oh please leave me alone!_

"Oh Trixie, I was just going to show you a picture of my prom date! He's gorgeous isn't he?"

Trixie looked at the picture, Amber was right, he was good-looking, and he was in a soccer outfit,_ off course a jock. _He had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. This was HER date, or what her date was supposed to look like. Well, Amber has beaten her to another hot date; she'll have to go for second best. And second best was NOT in Blake Covey High.

She walked down the halls toward the gym, where she had been spending most if not ALL of her free time, people where already hanging banners and putting up balloons, she didn't like last minute cramming, so she insisted that the decorations be up a month before the prom, and there they were. No one but the committee members where allowed in the gym. Not even the janitors. She had assured Principal March that she would oversee everything, even clean-up. He gave her a key to the gym.

It was another dreadful day, Martin, who she had hired to be the DJ was having trouble. His Uncle, who was going to lend him the turntables had canceled out and said he couldn't lend the tables to Martin because he got a gig at a club in LA… Martin was forever apologizing, but all she told him was that he should find another turntable.

Trixie was walking along the street, she could drive, but the fresh air felt good. Scratch that. The wind didn't feel at all that good. Trash was blowing in her face at the most alarming rate and she couldn't see a thing. Then _plop _a piece of paper hit her square on the face. _Now what is this? _She looked at the paper, it was a torn piece of paper from the ads section on the newspaper it read:

Madame Tamysha

Fortune Teller

_Need help in life? Come over to Madame Tamysha and she will tell you what destiny has in store…_

There was an address, it wasn't far, _I could give it a try. I don't believe in this stuff but I could give it a try. _She had asked every boy she knew but somehow, they were all busy at her prom night.

The house looked normal, she double checked the address, Trixie let herself through the iron gate and into the lawn. She knocked on the door. A voice answered

"Come in!"

She opened the door a bit and the smell of herbs escaped quickly. She went inside. A big Jamaican woman was stirring something in a pot. Whatever it was, it made Trixie feel better.

"I know why you're here." said Madame Tamysha. She had very good English.

"Excuse me?"

"You're Trixie right?"

"Yes. How did you know my name?"

"Honey, I know a lot of things, thank to you."

"…"

"Anyway honey, you need a prom date right? Well here." Madame Tamysha handed her a ring. No, someone's class ring.

"Class of 1986?"

"Uhmh… the young man came by at that year, looking for the same thing you were looking for…"

"A prom date?"

"No honey, your one true love. Why do you think you've been so picky? No not because that Amber has high expectations. It's because YOU have high expectations…"

Trixie nodded her head but didn't understand a thing.

"Don't worry honey, you'll understand. For the meantime, wear that ring, you won't regret it."

Trixie looked at the ring, if Madame Tamysha said it would help her she would hang on to it for dear life. _Wait! I don't believe in this crap! But it sounds so promising. Must be the air._


	3. Ring Ring Twist

_Tick, tick, tick _Trixie looked at her digital watch, or what was _supposed_ to be a digital watch beside her bed… _What? _She thought._ That's not my watch, heck, this isn't even my room. Did I pass out in here? This is so not normal. I feel different… What? This could be my room…But everything that's here is just isn't… Wait… that was stupid…am I hallucinating? Or is it really not 2007? Gosh need a calendar. _ She picked up a magazine. _March 1987? No that's impossible. I don't believe it… Scientifically speaking…Oh what am I saying. I've been transported to the past… Nothing scientific about that. Now all I have to do is figure out how I got here…and how to get back… Hmmm now what happened yesterday… I went to school….had a meeting with the prom committee… Discussed stuff…oh why can't I remember? Then I went somewhere after school… Where was that again? That Madame…something… I have got to go to her…_

Trixie picked up a pair of jeans that was lying near her bed. She didn't care what she looked like. She picked up the ring that the fortune- teller gave her. _If you got me in here, you're gonna get me out. _She hurried over to Madame Tamysha.

"Yes girl." The woman who opened the door said.

"Yah, I'm looking for Madame Tamysha." Trixie said looking over the woman's shoulder for the fortuneteller.

"Well, you're looking at her."

Trixie stared at the woman, she was so slim, so young, like 20, _Of course stupid me! Of course she would be younger._

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yah, in fact…" she began telling Madame Tamysha her story…..

"If I weren't mistaken honey, you're here for a reason." The fortuneteller said studying the class ring that Trixie showed her… "Hmmm, this looked familiar, a boy came here a year ago and left it. A kept it in here." She approached a wooden box. Then her eyes widened… "It's not here anymore. Girl, you have to find whoever owns this ring, he's the only one who'll get you back."

"Well… where do I start?"

"You can go to his school… Blake Covey High it says here… anyway that's the only high school around… But I doubt that he'll be there since he already graduated. He's got his class ring you know."

"Well, it's worth a try. What day is it today?"

"It's a Sunday."

"Well, tomorrow it is"

Next day

She had just come from the principals office, apparently Madame Tamysha enrolled her the day before. She worried about that while dressing up for school. Apparently, her closet still had all the designer clothes she has but all of them were "80-ized". She picked a light blue tube dress pared them with knee-high sock with pink and black stripes. She found a pair of lime green high-cut Chucks to go with them. Her black hair was in a side pony. _Might as well look the part. _ She kissed the class ring and walked confidently down the hall

When she got to her locker, she pulled out he books, which have been place there for her, when suddenly a red-head girl with frizzy hair bumped into her.

"Oh I'm sorry." Said the girl. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I am." Trixie answered while studying the girl. She was fat, and short. But Trixie didn't mind. She needed friends.

"Oh, hi then. I'm Lace." The girl extended her hand

"Hi Trixie Harrison." She took it, and shook it.

"Hmmm, Trixie, is that your real name?"

"Yeah what's wrong with it?"

"Oh nothing, I think it's great, but you gotta change it."

"No way! I like my name."

"Oh okay. No need to be bitchin about it…" suddenly Lace let in a gasp.

"ohmigod! Like, where did you get that?" Lace was pointing at the ring.

"This? What about it?"

"Girl, you are wearing the…" Lace was cut off, she was suddenly staring over Trixie's shoulder.

Trixie spun around to see why her new friend was staring into thin air, apparently she wasn't. Coming down the hall was a guy, a very _cute _guy. He had brown hair that was slicked back, unlike all the other boys Trixie has seen so far. He was wearing a black leather jacket and pants. He had a helmet under his arm. Trixie looked around. All the other girls where swooning at the dude that just walked in. _Did I just say dude?_

The boy started walking toward Trixie. She turned back and faced her locker. Out of the corner of her eye, Trixie saw that the boy had the locker right next to hers. He shut his locker and leaned against it. He was looking at her in a way that didn't make trixie comfortable.

"Hey." He said as Trixie closed her locker door.

"Hi." Trixie answered back. In a very impassive way.

"I'm Matthew Peters." He said extending his hand.

"I'm…" Lace cut her off. "Twist Harrison" Lace said.

"Hmmm, Twist huh? You a Senior? " Matthew said.

"Yah." Twist turned around and headed down the hall.

" Well it was nice to meet you. See you in class." Matthew called after her.

Trixie just rolled her eyes. _What a jerk._


End file.
